The present disclosure relates generally to programmable complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, and more specifically, to programmable CMOS devices comprising an n-type field effect transistor (nFET) and a p-type field effect transistor (pFET) with a commonly connected floating gate for storing electrical charges and methods of operating the same.
Hot carrier injection is a phenomenon in semiconductor devices where a charge carrier (e.g., an electron or a hole) overcomes a potential barrier and, potentially, changes the behavior of a semiconductor device (e.g., a CMOS device). This phenomenon provides one mechanism for the design of an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), where the behavior of the device is stable over time but can be changed by the application of hot carrier injection.